


speak

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Orders, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: Rachel purred the words that her lover had come to expect every night.“Now, speak.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am simply trying to get my writing flowing again. just a tiny headcanon of mine but take it seriously if you wish

Fitting two fingers into Delphine, Rachel purred the words that her lover had come to expect every night.

“Now, _speak.”_

It wasn't sweet nothings that fell from the scientist’s lips, nor were they words designed merely to titillate. 

Delphine parted her lips and let the words pour out of her, describing what she felt in French, speaking in fast, flowing sentences that sounded nothing like the halting, unsure English she always used, was forced to conform to. 

Rachel delighted in the soft little gasps and moans that punctuated every other word uttered as she moved her fingers ever deeper and stroked Delphine from within, clawing her way inside her. 

She picked her way over the scientist on her hands and knees, one hand still buried between Delphine’s thighs. Her red lips enfolded the pink peak of a nipple and Delphine faltered in her speech. 

“Continue,” Rachel encouraged her, albeit forcibly, “Or I’ll think my attentions aren't worth the effort to form words.” 

Delphine swallowed thickly, took a breath, and continued.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
